Five and One Times Arya Wanted to Spontaneously Combust
by Indigo Cain
Summary: Five times Arya walked in and saw something she didnt want to, and the one time it happened to her


1- The Doctor and the God

Arya was going to scream, right after she cried, then she was going to gauge her eyes out. Because that was Dr. Banner and Thor, and she did not expect Banners ass to be-and Thor's dangling-well not really dangling but standing ramrod-focus!

"I'm-uh-just gonna leave and pretend I didn't see anything!" Arya most definitely did not squeak, "Oh! And Uncle T is looking for you!"

After she slammed the door she bolted so fast she could practically here the Mr. Krabs sound effect in her head. Arya's face was fire engine red, immediately alerting everybody to her utter horror. Arya Stark was not the type of girl to get embarrassed, and she certainly did not blush. So anyone who saw her knew something was up and didn't bother to ask.

That was until dinner. When Banner and Thor, the latter looking rather bow legged, walked into the dining room and her face flamed up in tandem with the former. Arya decided not to talk with the image of their couch-capades so fresh in her mind. Oh god Nat was looking between the three with so much suspicion that Arya had to get up and leave before she burst into flames.

2- So I Guess He's Alive

When she was called into the new S.H.I.E.L.D. to help them track down an ancient alien city, it was no problem. When Coulson was alive and kicking, it was no problem. When she decided to investigate the strange noises in the closet and it was him fucking the scary Asian lady into the wall, it was a big fucking problem.

"MY EYES! I'M SEING JESUS! DO YOU KNOW HOW TRAUMATIZED YOU HAVE TO BE TO SEE SOMEBODY ELSE'S DIETY?" Arya cried out, a hand clapped firmly over her eyes, "YOU BOTH HAVE FUCKING BEDROOMS! WHY ARE YOU IN THE CLOSET? ACTUALLY DON'T ANSWER THAT!"

Arya did the only logical thing she could think of, run as fast as her little legs would take her. This method would've worked better had she not immediately run into a doorway and started gushing blood from her nose. When Fitzsimmons asked her later what had happened, all she could do was vehemently shake her head.

3- How Is That Even Possible

Arya was worried, Nat was late to sparring. Nat was never late to anything, especially the chance to wipe the floor with Arya's ass. The first place she looked was the common areas. Then the woman's room, and she immediately regretted it.

"Nat? Are you in here-OH MY GOD HOW DO YOU EVEN GET YOUR LEGS-SCRATCH THAT I DON'T CARE!" Obviously she knew Clint and Nat were together, any idiot with eyes could figure that out, but gods she did not want to see it in action.

"Hey, are you okay?" Wanda asked when she saw Arya's beet red face.

"DON'T GO IN THERE IF YOU VALUE YOUR EYES!"

4- Not That Kind of Starbucks

Steve was her best friend, had been for a while. While some people looked at the man oddly whenever they joked around, especially when she had been younger, they had always been close. He reminded her of her father, so it was especially awkward when she opened the door to his apartment, ready to vent about how stupid Joffrey Baratheon was, and got an eye full of Bucky Barnes' ass.

"OH GODS I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALONE I'M SO SORRY!" Her lock picking set clattered to the floor as she opted to cover her eyes. Oh gods this was mortifying! Arya pivoted on her heel, ready to break out into a run just to slam into a wall after tripping on her lock pick.

The next twenty minutes were the most embarrassing of her life as she sat on Steve's kitchen counter getting impromptu stitches from Bucky. Totally unable to look him in the eye. Steve was about as red as she was, and Bucky, that bastard, only smirked every time she so much as glanced at him.

"Okay, that was the most horrific experience of my life and I hope you're both really fuckin' pleased," Arya announced before making a hasty retreat.

5- Unexpected

Arya had always known to knock on Tony's door. So she did, and she would always wait for an answer. So when she walked into the lab and he was on his knees in front of Pepper, well, she was pissed.

"BY THE OLD GODS AND THE NEW THIS IS A COMMON AREA YOU HEATHENS!" Arya screeched at the top of her lungs. Surprisingly, Pepper was unfazed, while Tony turned just as red as Arya. She had expected it to be the other way around, if she was being entirely honest.

Arya turned on her heel and went to the kitchen, still extraordinarily flustered. She had never been so embaressed in her life, and she doubted she ever would.

1- You Didn't See That Coming?

Arya's breath came out in little pants. Her head lolled back onto her shoulder as Pietro nuzzled and sucked the sensitive skin of her neck. Her fingers laced into his silver locks and tugged, hard, causing the man to moan into her mouth as he stole her lips for another kiss.

It was strange to her, knowing that the two of them had started off as hate-fucking-all-night-until-one-of-us-couldn't-walk kind of thing. But it had grown into something else, something that made her heart flutter and her toes curl, and scared her more then she was ready to admit.

Slowly but surely the clothes started coming off, movie forgotten as they lost themselves in one another. That was until the Avengers walked into the screening room with pizza and beer to celebrate a job well done. Pietro scrambled off Arya, covering her with a blanket in a blur.

Part of her really didn't want to look up, but she knew she had too. Every inch of Steve's skin was beat red, Bucky was giving her that shit eating grin again, Nat and Clint looked unfazed to the untrained eye, but Arya saw the amusement written clearly on their faces, Banner had a hand clamped over his and Thor's eyes, and Tony. Poor Tony. He looked like he had just seen Santa puke all over the reindeer then set his house on fire.


End file.
